Mother Hulla
Mother Hulla is the Guardian of Wishes. She is a Mother Superior to all fairies. She has been the Head of Fairy Clan as long as anyone can remember. She is an old friend with Ombric. She lives in Fairy Realm. Her role is to grant 3 wishes to children during their birthday. Member of the Guardian Alliance. Appearance Mother Hulla appears to be an elderly woman wearing a mask. She always seems wearing a gown and has six fairy wings. She speaks in a humor tone when taking to whoever younger than her. She is kind and gentle. Background Mother Hulla is an elderly woman who is abandon by her children and old folks's home. She always sit on the window hoping her daughter and son will come and take her home, but they never shown. She is caring to children who come to visit. She passes away on her last birthday. She wish that she can still protect the smile on every childrens face. This selfless act has reach the Fairy King and he decided Mother Hulla to become his successor ruling the Fairy Realm. Story Mother Hulla help a lot of children to fullfill their dream include Cinderella, Aurora and others. At some point of her life, she was recruit by Lady Chang to fight against Pitch during the time of crisis. She became the one of the first members of Guardian Alliance. During the Lost Ages, Peter Pan cast a powerful spell and control all her fairies and stool her fairy dust. She fought till the end and eventually free all her fairies from the control of Peter Pan. Mother Hulla visited Jamie on his 8th birthday, when Jamie blow the candle, she grant him his wish to travel through realm to North Pole to visit North and Bunny again. She meet Jack and Kintaro during their journey of training. She taught Jack and Kintaro that work is first, play is later. She undone all Jack's and Kintaro`s mess as their fight esclate into a hail storm in Osaka. After that, Jack hug her and thank her for the lesson and flew way. She is later shown again at the meeting summit of the Guardian Alliance. Max Black asks the Monsters in the refrigerator to poison all her birthday cakes to cause children to lose belief in her. No one was buying cake on their birthday. After the incident of Max, she has been assasinate by Peter Pan who came back for revenge. Jack and other Guardians attend her funeral and bid farewell to her. She eventually fake her death to expose Pan from his act of revenge. Powers and Abilities As one of the first member of the Guardian Alliance and head of all fairies, she is one of the most powerful magic users in the Rise of Guardian Universe. She possesses the Heaven Wand pass down from the former fairy King. Wish Granting- 'She is shown to have grant children`s desire according to their wish. '''Light Magic - '''Light Magic is her main offensive spell. She cast the Fairy Light through the Wand. She is able to cast multiple of Fairy Misstles at one time to attack Pan. '''Fairy Magic '- She is able to use fairy dust to recover wounds and release everyone from Pan's spell. '''Telekinesis - She is able to stop the fight between Jack and Kintaro with just one swing of her wand. She demostrate this ability again when she caught Pan flying dagger in the mid air. Defense Magic - '''During the Dark Ages, she enact a barrier to protect the orphange home together with Ombric. She is shown be able to protect her heart in time before Pan stab her and faking her own death. Relationships Kintaro Mother Hulla teaches a strict lesson to him and Jack as they are still new in their paths as Guardians. Jack Jack adores Mother Hulla. He cried the hardest during her funeral. [[Pitch/ Pitch Black|'''Pitch]] As all Guardians, Pitch is her enemy. She always keeps him in check from ruining children`s birthdays. 'Pinocchio' She acts as a motherly figure to him. 'Ombric' They known each other when Guardian Alliance came to aid in the time of Crisis. They become close friends even since. 'Peter Pan' Peter Pan is her archenemy. He stole away her fairy dust and even went as far as to corrupt her fairies. ﻿ Quotes *Tell me, what is your wish. *I will see you next year - to random kid. *Winter Guardian, Ombric told me so much about you, let me have a closer look. *Bibidi Babidi Bo. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from Fairy Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Good Category:Adults Category:Power users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Telekinesis users Category:Fighter Category:Flyers Category:Mothers Category:Guardian Alliance